


Девятнадцать лет

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Action, Alkohol, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, criminal, fandom Anime Shelter 2020, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Тема:SCP-375 – Навеки в залогПодростковый бунт настиг Чэна примерно в девятнадцать; и, конечно, Би был рядом. (Спасибо jana_nox за коммент про автобус).
Relationships: He Cheng/Hua Bi (19 Days), Hua Bi/He Cheng (19 Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Девятнадцать лет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



Им по девятнадцать, они снисходительно смотрят на восемнадцатилетних и еще более снисходительно — на тех, кому за сорок.  
  
Им по девятнадцать, они умны, циничны и самоуверенны. Они знают о жизни все и утверждают, что без сожалений встретят смерть хоть сейчас. Они не сомневаются, что будут жить вечно.  
  
Им по девятнадцать, и они грабят автобус.  
  
  
…Сначала они просто пили — в каком-то случайном баре, потом дома у случайного знакомого, потом в парке, под разбитым фонарем и светом крупным осенних звезд. Чэн решил, что звезды похожи на глаза Би — холодные, острые и светлые. (Им по девятнадцать, и они любят напыщенные сравнения, считая, что прежде никто не мог такого придумать — ведь люди так глупы.) Би польщенно кивнул и сказал, что им надо пойти к Ченгу, потому что у Ченга всегда что-нибудь есть. Чэн согласился — они во всем соглашались друг с другом последние пять лет, с момента их слу-чайного знакомства, тут же переросшего в дружбу навек, — и предложил взять еще бухла, чтобы идти не с пустыми руками. «Маотай» и упаковка пива отлично вписались в картину вечера. Пара пивных бутылок была вскрыта на месте. «Гань бэй!» — сказал Би, вливая в себя сразу половину, и Чэн постарался не отстать. Они всегда были наравне. Так сложилось само собой, и обоим это нравилось. (Им по девятнадцать, и ни один не верит в то, что дружба — это не навсегда.)  
  
У Ченга, само собой, что-то было. Он заверил, что это «что-то» — лучшее из поступавшего за последнее время и вообще «просто бомба». «Не против взорваться?» — спросил Чэн, и Би заверил его, что совершенно не против. Конечно, в случае, если они сделают это вместе.  
  
Вскоре реальность предупредила, что она ненадолго отойдет. Это никого не расстроило — все трое смотрели кино или думали, что смотрят, неважно. Во всяком случае, они дружно пялились в стену, на которой висел телевизор, а потом Ченг сказал, что фильм, конечно, говно, но в нем есть здравая мысль, Би сказал, что здравые мысли его сейчас ебут меньше всего, и Чэн заржал и толкнул его в плечо, а потом откинул голову на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок. Там вроде бы тоже шло кино — или это тени сложились в драйвовый эпизод из боевика и разыгрывали представление для одного. Чэн посмотрел немного, глотнул водки и сказал, что было бы здорово угнать автобус.  
  
Вообще-то он хотел сказать «самолет», но язык решил иначе. А отматывать назад было поздно. Чэн вообще не любил ничего отматывать назад.  
  
— Ну не зна-а-аю, — протянул где-то за кадром голос Ченга.  
  
— А, по-моему, круто, — пресек его нытье Би. — Можно попробовать. Чэн, ты знаешь, где сейчас едет какой-нибудь туристический автобус?  
  
— Я нет, — честно признался Чэн. — Но наш друг Байду должен знать.  
  
Он открыл поисковик в телефоне. Би привалился к плечу, щекотно дышал в ухо. Жар расходился по шее, к плечу, захватывал щеку. Организм намеревался вскоре признать дыхание необязательной опцией. Необходимость угона автобуса не вызывала никаких сомнений.  
  
— Вот, — ткнул в экран Би, наваливаясь еще сильнее. — Этот подходит. Возьмем мой байк.  
  
— Ты сможешь вести? — изумился Ченг.  
  
— Конечно, — оборвал его сомнения Чэн. — Это же Би. Он родился на байке. Наверное. Я не уточнял.  
  
— Не вопрос. — Би поднялся. Чэну показалось, он нагнул голову, чтобы не упереться затылком в потолок. Наверное, это пиво влияло на восприятие. Но Би все равно был очень высоким. И сильным. — Сначала на такси до дома. А потом перехватим рейс. Ченг, ты с нами?  
  
— Перебьетесь. — Ченг лежал на полу, голова пряталась под низеньким столиком. — Я смотрю фильм, не мешайте. Хочу узнать, чем кончилось.  
  
— «Кончилось», — фыркнул Би на ухо Чэну, когда они выходили. — Как он узнает, чем кончилось, если смотрит задом наперед?  
  
Чэн заржал. Би умел в любом состоянии замечать любую мелочь. Би был замечательным.  
  
* * *  
— Остановись на углу, — крикнул Чэн. Би кивнул. Его шлем был как круглая птица, обтекаемым и крылатым. Чэн представил, как голова Би отрывается и исчезает в темно-синем небе, оставляя телу отличную перспективу впечататься в бетонное ограждение.  
  
— Я сейчас, — сказал он, соскакивая с сиденья. Идти было легко, он почти не касался земли, а словно парил над ней. Не забыть спросить, ощущает ли Би то же самое.  
  
— Поехали, — скомандовал он минут через пять, снова занимая свое место и упираясь ост-рым подбородком в плечо Би. Тот ничуть не возражал — ни против остановки, ни против ожидания, ни против рук Чэна, тесно обхвативших его за пояс. Ночной холодный ветер бил в лицо, Чэн щурился, смаргивал слезы, но шлем не надевал.  
  
(Им по девятнадцать, и они считают смерть дальней родственницей, встречаться с которой совершенно необязательно. Так, поздравишь иногда с Новым годом — и достаточно.)  
  
Автобус они догнали на выезде из города. Би красиво обошел желто-серого гиганта по дуге и сбросил скорость, вынуждая водителя сделать то же самое. Когда транспорт остановился (водитель за стеклом махал руками и беззвучно ругался), Би слез с байка и встал посреди дороги — в черной косухе поверх черной майки, в черных джинсах и с абсолютно белой башкой. Чэн позавидовал бы его крутости черной завистью; но это был Би, и Чэн им гордился.  
  
— Это, — сказал Би, не оборачиваясь, — а дальше как? Я не подумал…  
  
— Нормально. — Чэн расстегнул куртку и завозился под ней. — Зря заезжали, что ли. Вот, держи.  
  
Пистолеты были почти одинаковые, прямо как они с Би.  
  
— Целься в этого придурка, надо, чтобы он открыл мне дверь.  
  
Би одобрительно глянул на оружие, принял боевую стойку: взял пистолет обеими руками, вытянул их перед собой. Чэна учили стрелять — в той, домашней жизни, и он знал, как правильно держать пистолет и угрожать людям. Но ему нравилось, как это делает Би.  
  
Водитель понятливо распахнул двери, едва Чэн подошел. Очевидно, на него Би тоже произвел впечатление.  
  
— Мы не сделаем вам ничего плохого… наверное, — обратился Чэн к пассажирам. Глаза у всех были широко распахнуты, и кто-то уже всхлипывал — ну точно, как в кино. — Мы… немного прокатимся, я полагаю.  
  
Наверное, зря они не продумали план.  
  
Чэн махнул рукой, и Би тут же очутился рядом.  
  
— Куда? — спросил его Чэн.  
  
— А хуй его знает, — как-то очень по-домашнему отозвался Би. — А знаешь, давай на строящуюся эстакаду. Там такой вид! Селфи сделаем.  
  
— Отлично. — Чэн склонился к водителю. От того пахло потом и страхом. И немного пы-лью. Наверное, дальних дорог. — Сейчас объезжаешь этот байк — не вздумай помять! — и на юг к эстакаде. Понял?  
  
Водитель кивнул.  
  
— Не слышу. — Чэн провел дулом от его виска к щеке — тоже как в кино. Это действительно ощущалось очень круто. Был бы Ченг, снял бы их на телефон, вот чего не поехал, спрашивается?  
  
— Понял, — выдавил из себя водитель, плавно трогаясь с места. Чэн жестом предложил гиду освободить сиденье, устроился на нем, вытянув ноги, достал сигареты, прикурил сразу две, как обычно, протянул одну Би. Улыбнулся. Табак был самый рядовой, без примесей, но на недавнюю дурь ложился хорошо.  
  
Ехать было недалеко, меньше четверти часа, но уже на пятой минуте Би изрядно заскучал.  
  
— Быстрее, — потребовал он.  
  
— Но правила перевозок… — начал водитель, задыхаясь от собственной храбрости.  
  
— Я за них, — Би прижал дуло к короткостриженному затылку сквозь форменную фуражку. — И я говорю — быстрее.  
  
— Возмутительно, — послышалось слева. Чэн перевел взгляд. Дама лет тридцати выдержала его взгляд, не дрогнув. Ухоженная и недешево одетая, она была красива и отлично это сознавала. Чэн криво улыбнулся. Он не собирался флиртовать с заложниками, конечно же, но такой шанс… Он знал, что даже сейчас, после всех его экспериментов с прической, одеждой и изменяющими сознание веществами, в нем все еще видна чертова порода.  
  
(Ему девятнадцать, и он не знает, что такое «сомневаться в себе».)  
  
— Смотри, как круто! — заорал не отлипавший от лобового стекла Би, разогнавший автобус до скоростей, явно не предусмотренных конструктором. — Если бы я не любил байки, я бы водил автобусы!  
  
— Маршрут для суицидников? — уточнил Чэн, и оба заржали во все горло. Эстакада появилась на горизонте, как Мекка. Вид оттуда открывался действительно превосходный.  
  
— Какого хера? — выкрикнул Би через две минуты.  
  
— Но ведь… — заикнулся водитель. Его нога неохотно сползла с педали тормоза.  
  
— Гони, я сказал!  
  
Они летели по шоссе, по эстакаде, и когда Би наконец рявкнул «Тормоз!», до обрыва в пустоту осталось всего ничего. Салон взорвался воющим многоголосьем, Би оглянулся на Чэна. В светлых глазах отражались сплошной восторг, неразбавленный адреналин и много-много дури, и Чэна накрыло этой волной. Ему стало реально плевать, достаточно ли хорош водитель, чтобы суметь остановить тяжеленную махину на самом краю, или вскоре все они превратятся в пылающие факелы. Чэну было весело. И Би был рядом.  
  
Водитель оказался действительно неплох. Автобус развернуло практически поперек дороги. Одно из передних колес пересекло бетонную грань и повисло в воздухе, другие по левой стороне еще цеплялись за дорогу. Одна из крайних плит вдруг с треском просела, и автобус ощутимо встряхнуло. По замершему салону пронесся вопль ужаса.  
  
— Упс, — сказал Би. — Слушай, вид и правда охуенный.  
  
Небо чуть посветлело, и город, лежащий сбоку, в долине, выглядел как горсть самоцветов. Или как много-много раскуренных косяков.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Чэн. — Время для исторического снимка.  
  
Би сделал пару шагов, и автобус опять тряхнуло. Вопли пассажиров прозвучали привычным фоновым шумом. Би закинул руку на плечо Чэна, который ответил тем же.  
  
— Облегчим жизнь нашим будущим биографам.  
  
Снимки вышли, может, и не лучшие, но для истории ведь важно не качество, а значимость.  
  
— Охуенно, — констатировал Би, глядя на экран телефона. Его рука все еще лежала на шее Чэна. Тепло чувствовалось даже сквозь куртку. Это же был Би — самый горячий парень Китая, как шутил порой Чэн. — Что дальше?  
  
— Давай отпустим этих, что ли, — предложил Чэн. — Достали орать.  
  
— Угон автобуса — сделано, — Би поставил в воздухе невидимую отметку. — Эй, — бросил он в сторону пассажиров, — гости города могут воспользоваться остановкой и выйти.  
  
— Стойте, — Чэн преградил путь наперебой бросившимся к двери людям. — Сдавайте телефоны. А вдруг они вызовут полицию, — пояснение было адресовано Би. — Нет телефона — нет сирен.  
  
— Отличная мысль, — Би выставил большой палец. — И если найдешь у кого-нибудь пиво, тоже забери. В горле пересохло.  
  
Люди толпились в проходе, толкались, ругались, снова визжали от страха, когда левый край автобуса сполз еще чуть-чуть в направлении бездны.  
  
— Порядок надо соблюдать, — поделился нравоучительным наблюдением тянувший очередную сигарету Би. — А то портите себе все впечатление от поездки, разве это хорошо?  
  
Чэн был с ним совершенно согласен.  
  
Коллекция телефонов оттягивала руку — Чэн ссыпал их в небольшой пакет, — а вот пива не нашлось. Би был немного расстроен. Автобус немного качался. Кажется, оба были не в духе. Чэна вдруг осенила грандиозная идея.  
  
— А давай его грохнем!  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Автобус. Раскачаем немного, и такой фейерверк выйдет, куда там новогоднему!  
  
— Раскачать? — слегка затупил Би.  
  
— Ну да. Возвратно-поступательными. — Чэн руками изобразил процесс раскачивания.  
  
Взгляд Би посветлел. В нем проступило что-то незнакомое Чэну — и до дрожи притягательное.  
  
— Есть один популярный возвратно-поступательный процесс, — он смотрел пристально, будто чего-то ожидая. Смутный, начинавшийся рассвет подсвечивал белую шевелюру, так что Чэн тоже не мог отвести глаз. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
Чэн думал, что это достойное завершение ночи. Или достойное начало нового дня. Не имело значения. (Им по девятнадцать, и время экспериментов далеко не закончено.)  
  
— Думаю, это охуенная идея, Би.  
  
Они стояли друг против друга и ухмылялись из губ в губы. Очень по-дурацки.  
  
— Кто кого?  
  
— Жребий, — предложил Би, — иначе нечестно.  
  
Чэн подбросил найденную в кармане монетку. Поймать не получилось. Пришлось ползать под сиденьями в поисках металлической судьбы. Автобус, покряхтывая, полз все дальше за край.  
  
— Нашел! — Би вскинул руку. — Ты сверху.  
  
— Вау, — ничего другого Чэну не пришло в голову. Би стянул косуху, оставшись в майке без рукавов. Чэн, как всегда в такие моменты, ненадолго залип на его татуированные плечи. Би щелкнул пряжкой ремня, Чэн потянулся к своей.  
  
— Повернись к восходу, — слова получались короткие, как команды. На большее не хватало ни мыслей, ни дыхания. — И перестань ржать.  
  
— Не могу. Это все Ченгова дурь. Странно, что ты не ржешь.  
  
Чэн не ржал. В горле пересохло. Подтянутую задницу Би он и раньше пару раз видел — но не перед тем, как засунуть в нее свой член. Сейчас это казалось и естественным — у обоих никого ближе нет, что тут странного, — и все-таки необычным. Как все новое.  
  
(Им по девятнадцать, и у них на самом деле многое впервые. Угон автобуса, однополый секс, секс с лучшим другом.)  
  
— По слюне, что ли? — спросил Чэн. Мелькнуло: если бы дома, в постели, после душа, он бы вылизал Би, не задумываясь.  
  
— Ну если ты не таскаешь в кармане смазку… — хмыкнул Би, повернув голову. Поймал взгляд Чэна и замолчал. Чэн тоже молчал. Хотел обнять широкие плечи, губами в губы — коротко, скупо, но чтобы было; но стало как-то неудобно. Они ведь просто дурака валяют. Вот и в голове звенит. Это все дурь, конечно.  
  
А когда втиснул два пальца в узкую до невозможности дырку — еще не так зазвенело. Теоретически представлял, что надо растянуть, подготовить; на практике выходило хреново. Фонило где-то на краю сознания: вдруг больно, неприятно; било по мозгам ебануто-радостное — что мы делаем, круто-круто-круто-охуеть-как-круто; и хотелось, тянуло, скручивало желанием уже попробовать, уже по-настоящему, взять Би, почувствовать, как это — когда ты внутри, в нем. Чэн стиснул зубы до скрипа, вынул пальцы, ткнулся туда головкой. Ничего не получалось. Слишком тесно.  
  
— Не бойся, — голос Би был как кусок этого утра — шелестящий, приглушенный, бесцветный. И все-таки теплый. Чэн надавил сильнее, потом еще сильнее, потом впал в мгновенное отчаяние: ничего не выйдет, какие тут возвратно-поступательные, когда вставить не можешь; а потом Би коротко и болезненно выдохнул — а Чэн протолкнулся в него сразу почти на полную длину и замер, испугавшись и своего неожиданного вторжения, и полустона-полувсхлипа Би. Одновременно шумно выдохнули — и поняли, что мир не перевернулся, и можно продолжать.  
  
Раз, другой Чэн вышел и вошел осторожно, бережно, прижался мокрым лбом к горячим лопаткам Би — и тут сорвало. Уже ни о чем не думал, просто несся вперед на полной скорости, навстречу рассвету, навстречу Би так, что ноги подгибались, и кончил в него неожиданно быстро, вжался в спину, в зад, в бедра всем телом, переживая и пережидая оргазм, и плевать было, если автобус куда-то там падает — они падали вместе, а больше Чэн ничего не хотел. Дышал знакомым запахом, слушал стук сердца, и все. Колба песочных часов опустела, и время больше не сыпалось вниз, нечему было сыпаться. Да и незачем.  
  
А потом Би повел плечами, Чэн опомнился, отклеился, отодвинулся.  
  
— Моя очередь, Чэн-ни, — сообщил Би, поворачиваясь, и Чэна опять слегка тряхануло: и от этого редко звучавшего между ними «Чэн-ни», и от того, что у Би крепко стояло. Значит, все было не так уж плохо?  
  
И только на третьей мысли до Чэна дошло.  
  
— Какая очередь? У нас же жребий.  
  
— Автобус-то не упал. Значит, нужны еще поступательные.  
  
— Ты гребаный псих, — сказал Чэн, ни на что не надеясь.  
  
— Ага. Снимай штаны, Чэн.  
  
Почему-то подставлять зад оказалось не так страшно, как трахать чужой. Чэн даже подался навстречу пальцам Би. Туго, неловко, немного садняще — да, но не больно.  
  
А вот впустить член Би оказалось той еще задачей. Чэн старался не дергаться и молчать, но Би заметил крепко сжатые кулаки.  
  
— Отбой, — сообщил он. — Нахуй.  
  
Чэн успел схватить его за приспущенные джинсы, не дал отстраниться.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Слышишь, Би?  
  
Би потерся носом за ухом, зачем-то втянул воздух.  
  
— Не командуй, Чэн. Вот станешь моим работодателем, тогда...  
  
— Найму тебя только для того, чтобы трахаться между совещаниями.  
  
— И испытывать на двоих разную завлекательную дурь. — Би прикусил его ухо и толкнулся вперед: сразу глубоко, будто боялся передумать. У Чэна даже слезы вышибло от резкой боли. К счастью, Би остановился, надолго замер. Слишком надолго. Чэн подумал, сам подался назад, даже качнул бедрами из стороны в сторону, поймав яркую вспышку мгновенного кайфа. Би уловил настроение, начал толкаться, потихоньку, потом смелее и сильнее. Чэн опустил голову, закрыл глаза, сосредоточился на новых ощущениях, забиравших лучше любой наркоты. Член Би двигался в нем все легче, распирая и растягивая, ударял куда нужно. Чэну захотелось прикоснуться к себе — к соскам, к мошонке, к полутвердому члену, но он не мог оторвать руки от поручней. Его качало — или это раскачивался автобус? — под закрытыми веками плыли алые пятна. Чэн открыл глаза, и первый луч солнца ослепил его, а Би застонал и замер, толчками изливаясь внутри. Ощущение было охуенным. Чэн пожалел, что они раньше не трахались. Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть Би и понять, чувствует ли тот то же самое. Глаза Би были закрыты, между бровями залегла изломанная морщинка. Недолго думая Чэн потянулся и поцеловал его, с некоторым трудом раздвинув языком напряженные губы.  
  
— Я должен был сделать это, — объяснил он, застегивая джинсы. — Кстати, мы не упали?  
  
— Грехопадение состоялось, — объявил Би торжественно. — А автобус все еще на месте.  
  
— Надо идти, — сказал Чэн. — До города далеко, не угонять же еще один транспорт.  
  
Они вывалились из дверей в холод раннего утра. Ноги держали обоих не очень хорошо. Неуверенным шагом они добрались до перил и проблевались в красивую панораму. Стало полегче. Чэн сполз на сырой от росы бетон.  
  
— Вот когда надо было делать селфи.  
  
Скрип и скрежет заглушили ответ Би. Автобус сдвинулся к краю, завис еще на полминуты, а потом с грохотом рухнул вниз. Они замерли, открыв рты.  
  
— И никакого тебе огненного шоу, — сказал Би спустя пару минут. — Врут все в кино.  
  
— И спецэффекты используют, — добавил Чэн, помотав головой. — Пойдем?  
  
Они преодолели примерно треть эстакады, когда их окружили полицейские машины. С сиренами и мигалками.  
  
— Но как? — удивился Чэн. — Мы же отобрали все телефоны.  
  
Руководивший задержанием высокий седоватый полицейский внимательно присмотрелся к нему.  
  
— Первым делом отправь их на медэкспертизу.  
  
Помощник закивал и что-то пометил в блокноте.  
  
* * *  
— Отцу будешь звонить? — аккуратно спросил Би. Он не знал, что происходит между Чэном и его семьей, знал только, что там все сложно.  
  
— Ага, разбежался. — Чэн потер висок. — Хуй ему.  
  
— А делать что? Не сидеть же. Тут административкой не отделаешься. Я-то ладно, а тебе срок зачем? Даже если условный.  
  
— Во-первых, не «ладно», — Чэн говорил зло, будто спорил. — Один ты сидеть не будешь. Во-вторых, нас скоро выпустят под залог. Джинхей внесет. Это я ему звонил утром, перед тем, как нас сюда запихнули.  
  
Он обвел взглядом крохотную камеру.  
  
— То есть ты ему должен будешь? И какая разница, ему или отцу?  
  
— Не буду. Он сдал в ломбард то, что принадлежит лично мне.  
  
Би вопросительно поднял бровь. Чэн помолчал, глядя в пол.  
  
— Часы. Жутко дорогие часы. На восемнадцатилетние подарили, от семьи. Там на все хватит, и на залог, и на адвоката.  
  
— А выкупать ты их на что будешь?  
  
Чэн усмехнулся. Как-то не по-чэновски, напомнив волка в зимнем голодном лесу.  
  
— Никак. Пусть лежат в залоге вечно.  
  
— Так нельзя, Чэн.  
  
— Можно.  
  
Би подумал, что разговор окончен, но минуты через три Чэн заговорил снова, быстро и раздраженно:  
  
— Я не хочу быть таким, как отец. Знаешь, что я хотел бы получить за свой залог? Чтобы мне всегда было девятнадцать, чтобы я мог угонять автобусы, когда захочу, и трахаться с тем, с кем хочу, и никогда не носить черные костюмы. И чтобы ты был рядом, когда я буду все это делать. Я многого хочу?  
  
— Да. — Би сдвинул руку так, чтобы она коснулась пальцев Чэна. — Но один пункт из списка я тебе гарантирую.  
  
Чэн снова усмехнулся — все еще невесело, но уже без злости.  
  
— И что отдашь в залог?  
  
Би порылся в карманах — чеки, сдохшая зажигалка, карандаш. Сплошная дребедень. Протянул на ладони.  
  
— Выбирай. Сердце не предлагаю.  
  
Прозвучало как надо — полушутливо, в отличие от непонятного взгляда Чэна.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
И что-то толкнуло Би ответить честно:  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
(Им по девятнадцать, и через полчаса они выйдут на свободу под залог, но важно для них совсем другое. И в чем-то они правы.)


End file.
